Arcturus
An Arcturus (アルクトゥルス, Arukutourus), also called Superhumans by various Human World leaders, refers to a Human with advanced physiology and superhuman capabilities. While not considered to be a threat outright, these beings hold power so great the entirety of Gotei 13 of Soul Society was tasked to oversee their existence and development. Overview The Soul King is an almighty entity tasked with the purpose of Soul regulation and maintaining a balance among said Souls. While it is an absolute deity and considers perfection as the only acceptable standard, the work of simply one deity cannot be perfect for all eternity; rarely, perhaps even once every blue moon, the Soul King may accidentally insert the Souls of multiple supposed Humans inside one particular Human who are meant to be reincarnated. As a result, the reiryoku and life force of all those Souls are absorbed into the chosen Human, therefore greatly elevating the said Human's amount of reiryoku and life force, empowering him/her with several unorthodox spiritual abilities. An Arcturus holds a plethora of powers and abilities; Arcturi who lived centuries before were largely considered as gods whose powers led to numerous breakthroughs in Human evolution and history. Their powers grow and vary seemingly without any apparent limit, and it is not outside the realm of possibilities for an Arcturus to become more powerful than the average captain-class Shinigami. The activation of these powers also vary; in most cases they automatically activate themselves during the early stages of one's puberty. An Arcturus can also trigger the activation of his/her powers through grandiose level of stress. In some rare cases, an Arcturus' abilities are already present when the Arcturus is still within the womb. However, the existence of an Arcturus is as significant as it can be, as it harbors a variety of dangerous situations. For starters, the presence of even one Arcturus meant that there has been an imbalance due to the amount of Souls lost. A fully-realized Arcturus in the Human World may cause extreme shock and confusion on a global scale as well as various international problems. In the context which an Arcturus realizes his/her status as one without anyone else knowing, the Shinigami must be dispatched in order to maintain constant watch over the Arcturus. The first Arcturus ever born caused immense panic both in the Human World and in Soul Society; she became a god-like tyrant in the Human World who created an army of spiritually-aware Humans and Ghosts in the grand scheme to invade and conquer Soul Society as her own. It took multiple captains and even the head-captain himself to take her down and nearly three centuries were needed to restore both the Human World and Soul Society back to their normal state. Trivia *The plural form of Arcturus is "Arcturi". Credits go to User:Nixie the Bloody Pixie for giving me the idea. *The idea behind the Arcturi is based on many things, which include: mutants from X-Men; the Avatar and modern benders from Avatar: The Legend of Korra; conduits from InFamous: Second Son, and finally the Heroes of Overwatch. *I got the name "Arcturus" while doing an astronomy project. *Arcturus is actually the name of a giant red star present in the Northern Hemisphere of the Earth's sky. Source: Wikipedia:Arcturus. Category:Race